A Friend in Your Face! (transcript)
Episode: A Friend in Your Face! episode begins in a cavehouse. Ren was sleeping on the bed. Stimpy: offscreen Coffee? Duhh, okay. Ren: Stimpy? his eyes Stimpy: Uh-huh. Oh yes, I'm putting lots of mustard on it. A triple decore creamy chip and cheese, corn ham cazero strany arrived with PORKS! Delicious. There you go! Hope you like it, buddy. turns on the light Ren: I'm afraid to ask, but... What are you doing? Stimpy: place the food on his ear I am pushing food into my head, Ren... for my friend. Ren: Your.. friend? Stimpy: Yeah, Ren. the soda on his ear The front of his face. burps out of bottle cap Ren: A Friend in Your Face. What kind of dopey crap is that? Stimpy: It's true, Ren. Since my capatacle in the Amazon, my heads being hatch by friendly parasite named Choo Choo on the head. HAVE A LOOK! Ren: Oh brother. looks on Stimpy's ear, Choo Choo was eating banana. Choo Choo: at the camera, waving his hand Well hello there! Ren: happy Well, he's friendly alright. Oh well, this will be all quite entertaining. I don't know I've ever dreamed about head parasites before. Pretty soon, I'll find myself in the fifth grade taking a math test in my underwear. Well, I better get back to bed before we wake up. Goodnight, Stimpy. flutters away, turn off the light Stimpy: Goodnight, Ren. burps the food out, Fades to Ren and Stimpy sleeping on the bed. The phone ringing. Stimpy was calling on a phone. Stimpy: Duhh, hello? Uhh, yeah yeah. He's here. Just a second. Here's for you, Jojo. Choo Choo: Uhh, thank you. Hello? Oh uh, Hi mutiny. Fine. Oh. chuckles Formingly yes. Stop by to visit. knocks the door Whoops! chuckles Hold on a second, you know, someone's at the door. Choo opens the door Yes? Looney: Howdy-doo! Well, here I am! You're all lost cousin Tooney blackwidower! Hi-ya cousin! OOH-WEE! This here is a ride pretty barn. Where did WE sleep? bites the chips Choo Choo: I'm sorry, you- you can't stay here. and pig are angry chuckles What I mean to say is, that you can... MOVE THE DEPARTMENT NEXT DOOR! Free of charge! It's been empty for years. Choo and Looney walks to Ren's ear. Looney: Well, this place is perfect. I got found myself a home. Let's celebrate! music was starting and boosted Ren's ears, Ren was so annoyance, he covers the blankets. Ren: Stimpy, wherever the music is coming from? Make them turn it down! Stimpy: Uh, huh? Okay, Ren. pounds the sweeper at Ren HEY, PIPE DOWN IN THERE, WILL YA?!? music stops There. How's that, Ren? Ren? Awww, he's sleeping like a baby. Ren has injured the head and he starts twitching, Fades to table Well, there you are, Sleepyhead. I was just about to call you. Ren: Uhhh, whoo! What a night. A lots of weird dreams and voices. But say, that breakfast smells pretty good. Stimpy: Well, that are two, I was put warm for fixing it. Eggzoombalat, Creamzoormante, leak sausage, toast and Coffee 08! Ren: Mmm, boy! My favorite! WHA? Stimpy: Well, Isn't that a corny dink, to my friend and my serving favorites too. growls Ren: yells WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF THIS PLACE?!? THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I FELL OFF WITH YOU! Looney: wokes up Shoot. I can't sleep for all that howler echo at all. I haven't even tired no more. Is you, piggy? nods "no". I know how we are to do! Let's wrestle! gets excited DIE PIGGY! DIE I SAY! COME ON! Move sweee-he-hee! Ren: I don't want to hear anymore about your make believe FACE friends! and Pig punches Ren's head and starts wrestling, they punches Ren's nose. Looney and Pig starts throws off. Ren bonks at the table and broke the table, he falling down to the floor. Stimpy comes up. Stimpy: Uhh, are you okay, Ren? coffee puts on Stimpy's ear Your acting kinda strangely. to Ren sleeping on the bed. Cuts to door Looney: Why, cousin Jojo! What are you doing here? Choo Choo: Hi-ya, looney! Hey, I was cleaning to his head and I thought you might want this sanding place and a nose nuggets I hadn't over. Looney: Thank you, kindly! Come on, let's get the muth! I'm fining a fine grub comes hang.. the sand on Ren's head So I started making me a nice gone horse treat. Choo Choo: Say, that's something. What are ya growing! are on Ren's head too. Looney: Why, the chitter chatters are a head lifes, of course. Choo Choo: Are you using freshmanor? Looney: A fresh as cow, son! was have promise at his finger, winks. Fades to Stimpy watching TV. Stimpy sniffs. Stimpy: Ren, is that stiminer know you're wearing? to Ren drinks his coffee with tiredness face Ren: groans I think... my voices.... I don't understand what's... happening to me. out all the junky stuff, Stimpy thinking Stimpy: Ren, do you find yourself waking up ehh... taste of rossunge in your mouth? Ren: Uhhh, yes? Stimpy: And, Has your head put on 15 or 20 pounds? Ren: has a big brain YES! brain falls down to Ren, Ren sobbing, Stimpy gets an idea Stimpy: Ren, this is truely blessing event. YOU HAVE A HEAD PARASITES! Ren: GASP! BUT I DON'T WANNA HEAD PARASITE! Stimpy: Please Ren, please! Be patient! slaps Stimpy Ren: Where are ya, ya freakin' fraggin' face shelf? Looney: Howdy, ya'll! Ren: Why you!! on his face eight time Stimpy: Ren's arm Hey Ren, better let me handle this. I have lots of parasivicite experience. on scope in his eye and see the all parasites are celebrates HOT DARN! 'Scuse me, Ren. I'll be right back! was wearing a party hat and he goes in the ear to celebrate. Fades to Ren sterring the soup. Ren: Ahhh, nothing like a hot bowl of.. cruel to come one chattered nerve. put all the trash on Ren's spoon, Ren feels shocking and looked at the viewers and runs offscreen Friend of my face are my hignie, so I go on THIS, friend! suck his friend. AH-HA! This is my face, will you? was searching and found the brain. HA! Got ya now, you little vermin! punches his brain and evil laughs That'll teach you too- looks at the brain. Ren growls, puts the brain back on his ear. Ren gets an idea. Ren got Eel. There's the eel's friend! He'll suck this free owner out. goes on Ren's ear and sees the mirror. Looney sighs and starts eating the eel. Ren was so angry and he threw the mirror of his hand. Ren tears the ears apart and he's so furious. He pants heavily. Ren walks and stops at the door. He pants heavily but furious, and he found the dynamite. Ren laughs maniacally and put dynamite on Ren's ear. Ren pants. He explodes and sign says "EXPLODE!". Looney: Well, I hear thunder but there ain't a cloud in the sky. has a spine and he blinks. [Stimpy was sleeping. Ren was trying to sleep. Mmm, doggy! Bacon grease stew. Huh? What's that all the lights gotten all out? This he'll do it. on the pot, Ren feels shocked and Ren's mouth was on fire during screaming. Ren screams around the circle. Fire Chief opens the door and runs on Ren's ear. Fire Chief: Let a rip, JOHNNY! water sprays at Ren. Okay Johnny, kill it! faints. Yeah, this place is undeck the have intation. Sorry, sir. Your head is due for demolition. Looney: Ya'll, what a whole of this dump here. I ain't stay here a second longer. and Pig rides off Ren: But, but I don't wanna have my head to going down. Stimpy: Well Ren, and there's only one salution. Urban Renewal. waves at Fire Chief, Fire Chief drives off. Of course, we'll have to your head repertated. Ren: Sure man, anything you say. Stimpy: whistles Oh Gunther! was drilling on Ren's head. The iris was closing and the iris was opening for the grand opening. Men: Friends, parasites, and mine serive. Welcome to the grand gata opening of the glorious, new, parasite arms lunchery-con the manione tower! cuts the line. In deleted scene, Audience was cheering. Audience are running to the tower, the tower lights are all on. Ren was very bored cause his head was going tower up. Stimpy: I crestingly. breaks the soda at Ren's head, chuckles at the viewers. The iris was stop at Ren. And the 0.3 second later, The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts